


In the Present

by DearMoscow



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Future, Heartache, Jacob's POV, Love, Past, Post Breaking Dawn, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMoscow/pseuds/DearMoscow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at Jacob and Nessie's struggle for love; the memories they made a long the way, the heartache they struggled through. The ups, and the downs. Told mostly through Jacob's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Present

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net (under the username of JoplinHadleigh) however I feel like the audience there is dwindling, so I posted it on here as well. This story is told throughout past, present, and future tense. The chapter title will state which tense that chapter is taking place in. I really hope you enjoy, and please please review.

'Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, And  
It's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go, You  
Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya, After my blood is  
Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya.'  
-Give Me Love, by Ed Sheeran

 

She was gorgeous. No, that word couldn't even begin to describe Nessie. She was perfect. Radiant. She could have been an actress, or a model, anything. Except her beauty was much more than skin deep. She's the kindest woman I'd even known, and incredibly patient. She just finished her nursing training just over a year ago, and she was absolutely wonderful at it. She used to tell me all the stories she had of that day, or she would cry and tell me one of her favorite patients had died. No matter the circumstance of the day, I was just glad to have her telling me about it.

In that white dress, I wanted to stare at her forever. I knew a simple picture wouldn't matter- nothing could encompass that radiance, the sparkle in her eyes, and the blush of her cheeks. I knew just from looking at her that she wasn't wearing any makeup; she never had to. God, as if she needed to. She was flawless from the moment she woke up in the morning.

Sam was beside me and he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You gonna be okay?"

I gave him a quick smile to reassure him and then turned back to Nessie walking up the aisle, with Bella and Edward on either side of her.

In that moment, I remembered all of our times together. Rolling around in the grass together when she was little. Letting her ride around the yard on my back when I was phased. Holding her when she cried after her favorite boy band had broken up. Going swimming with her every day during summer.

I remembered all of my memories with her, even the bad. All the times we had fought about something stupid and insignificant. The time I followed her to a party, only to see her getting drunk; and I ran in and took her home right then. She didn't talk to me for a week afterwards. There were others, sadly, so many more.

"Are you sure you want to be here? I mean, we can all leave." Sam whispered. Billy was on the other side of me and he gave my hand a quick pat to reassure me he was there.

I sighed. "Nessie is my imprint, and even if she's getting married to someone else, I should be here. For her."

I watched as Edward and Bella gave her away, and both of them kissed her on the cheek.

Nessie was crying as she took her groom's hand. I knew that she loved him, and I also knew that he loved her. More importantly, I knew that I wasn't done fighting for her.


	2. Chatper 2: Past

'I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive'  
-I need your love, by Ellie Goulding

 

It was relatively cool for July, only about 65 degrees out. The wind off the ocean on La Push beach made it chillier. I was laying on the beach with Nessie, and I was ready to tell her everything.

"Hey Jake, do you have a sweater in your car?" She asked sheepishly. Her arms was wrapped around herself, and I realized how stupid of me it was to not have grabbed the blankets out of the back before we went down to the beach.

"Oh god. Nessie, I'm sorry. I'll be right back." I kissed the top of her head as I got up and ran to the car. Of course Nessie would be cold, she was half human; and the cold didn't bother me. I grabbed some blankets out of the backseat of my car and locked the doors before running back to her.

I fake panted. "I… Got… These… For... You." I collapsed on the sand next to her and wrapped her in a blanket.

She laughed at me and rested her head against her chest. "Now that I think of it, I didn't even need the blankets. I have my own heater right here." She smiled up at me.

"Oh, now you tell me!" I joked and wrapped my arms around her. I would always run and get blankets for her, no matter how long I had to run.

"It's so nice out today, I mean, minus the cold." She rolled onto her belly and rested her chin on my chest. "Don't you agree?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of her.

She blushed and then playfully wacked my shoulder. "I mean the view."

I grinned. "Me too."

"Uh!" She groaned, and rolled over to look up at the cloudy sky.

"Nessie, you know I love you, right?" I asked, rolling onto my side to look at her.

She smiled, "Of course Jake. I love you too." She rolled over to match my position, and our faces were dangerously close.

I wanted to taste her lips. I saw her putting on bubblegum lip gloss earlier; and when she noticed me watching her she blushed profusely. Now, I wanted to taste her lips, check if they really tasted like bubblegum.

"No, Nessie. I love you." My face was completely serious. I didn't know how to tell her. My heart beat fast, and my stomach suddenly felt full of butterflies.

She laughed, and then straightened her face, scrunched up her eyebrows. "No, I love you." She mocked, and then laughed until she snorted.

I realized this might not be as easy as I thought.

"You know how Sam loves Emily?" I asked once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I mean, it's their imprint thing right?" She asked, scooting closer to me as the wind blew.

"Yes Nessie, their imprint thing." I smiled and rested my hand on her back. "What do you know about the imprint thing?" I whispered.

"Uhm, well. It happens to the pack. I mean, you'll all do it, eventually…" She trailed off and then sat up quickly, pulling the other blanket around her. She stared at me, wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, sitting up with her.

"You… You've imprinted. Haven't you?" She whispered. Her eyes were watery. Her bottom lip stuck out a little. "Oh Jacob." She cried.

"Nessie. Sweetie, why are you crying?" I pulled her to me and started stroking her hair. She pulled away, quick as can be.

"Who is she Jacob? I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable with you touching me right now." Her voice was so low, I almost didn't hear. Tears spilled out from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Who did you imprint on?! Who is she? How… How can you hold me like that, and… and…" She shook her head and started to stand up, until she tripped from the blankets. She started cursing and kicked the blankets loose.

"Oh." I jumped up and pulled her to me, holding my Nessie as she cried. My beautiful, sweet Nessie. "It's you." I whispered. "It's always been you, you're the only girl in my life."

"What?" she looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"It's you." I stroked her hair. "Since the very second I laid eyes on you. It's always been you. I just… I could never tell you before."

"You…" She started.

I smiled down at her and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "I love you, like Sam loves Emily. You're my imprint, Nessie."

She cried, holding onto me, her small arms around my torso.

I had no idea what to do. Was she crying because she loved me too? Because she was so relieved that I loved her? Or was she crying for another reason? I picked her and the blankets up in my arms and carried her to the car.

By then she settled down and only whimpered, her face still buried in my chest.

I had decided on the worst, she was sobbing because she didn't feel the same. She felt bad for me, knowing she didn't love me.

"I'll take you home." I whispered and opened the passenger door for her, once she was in I shut it and put the blankets in the trunk.

Nessie had always been a little more sensitive than others. As a child, she got really upset when I had killed a spider. If she saw a dead animal on the side of the road she got a little choked up. Hunting was horrible for her, instead the rest of the family went out and brought some blood back for her. She cried when she watched a romantic movie, cried when she read about war and genocide. For me, this was just an extra opportunity to hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay.

I got in the car and looked over at her before starting the car.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered.

I looked over at her. "Maybe it's for the best." I told her and drove back to the Cullen residence. I turned on the heater for her, and turned on her favorite radio station. She curled up in her seat and stared out the window, wiping at her face every so often.

I pulled into the driveway and got out, walking over to her side to open the door and help her out. Instead she sat there and looked down at her lap.

"Nessie." I groaned, "Don't make me carry you inside." My heart hurt, and I just wanted to be alone. I needed time to think, time to process the rejection.

"I love you." She whispered.

I sighed and leaned against the side of the car. "You don't have to do this." I told her.

She got out of the car. "I love you," She whispered, pressing her body to mine, "Like Nessie loves Jacob." She pressed her lips to mine, carefully, slowly.

In that second I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. And yes, her lips tasted like bubblegum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.  
> No one has commented or anything so far, :(  
> So comments or kudos or anything would be incredibly helpful.


End file.
